


Fassade

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Double-Drabble zum WortFassade.





	Fassade

Boerne war verdammt arrogant, stets von sich selbst überzeugt, redete nahezu ununterbrochen und ließ andere kaum zu Wort kommen. Er war ein eingebildeter und vornehmer Schnösel, und sein größtes Hobby war es, anderen und natürlich ganz besonders Thiel, auf den Sack zu gehen. Einfach eine unerträgliche und selbstverliebte Nervensäge!

So hatte Thiel zugegebenermaßen anfangs über Boerne gedacht. So und sogar noch schlimmer. Aber irgendwann waren ihm erste kleine Zweifel gekommen, und er hatte angefangen, mal genauer hinzugucken.

Es hatte zwar einige Zeit gedauert, aber dann hatte Boerne diese Blicke immer mehr zugelassen.

Und dann hatte er einen Boerne kennengelernt, der so gar nicht arrogant war. Boerne war verdammt verletzlich und sensibel, versuchte das aber meistens vor anderen zu verbergen. Boerne wünschte sich, dass man ihm zuhörte und ihn ernst nahm, und er war auch selbst ein ausgezeichneter Zuhörer. Boerne konnte in den richtigen Momenten schweigen.  
Boerne war ganz schön schüchtern, jedenfalls in gewissen Situationen, eine Tatsache, die Thiel ganz besonders überrascht hatte. Der erste Kuss war von ihm, und nicht von Boerne ausgegangen. Boerne war ein liebevoller und zärtlicher Partner, und unglaublich schmusebedürftig.

Thiel war glücklich darüber, dass er sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, hinter Boernes arrogante Fassade zu schauen.


End file.
